


Pleasantly Tangled

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Adult Stand-Alone Art [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, Nudity, Recreational Drug Use, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two nekkid guys mellowing out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasantly Tangled

 

\


End file.
